zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Bestest Friend
Plot Summary During lunch, Zim overhears Jessica talking at another lunch table. Wondering why Zim has no friends, she comments that having no friends is so inhuman. Hearing this, Zim fears his secret will get out because he has no friends. He goes over to the "rejects" table, and asks which of them wishes to be his friend. After talking to a couple he poses three challenges to the remaining children. He tests their absorbency, electro conductivity, and issues a "final test" that includes a beaver and mini taxi. He determines Keef to be the winner and his best friend. After a full day of friend-filled insanity, Zim dismisses Keef and states that he requires Keef's services no longer. Keef doesn't get the message and proceeds to stalk Zim. In a final attempt to rid himself of Keef after hearing of a surprise party Keef is throwing for him, Zim constructs a device which rips Keef's eyes out of his sockets and replaces them with new eyes. These new eyes have hypnotic properties. Zim uses them to convince Keef that a squirrel is Zim. The episode closes with Keef falling of a building and exploding with GIR superimposed on the screen stirring his cake batter. Facts of doom * Keef continually riding his bike in front of Zim's house is most likely an homage to the horror movies The Omen and The Shining. * When GIR goes into Duty Mode, only his eyes turn red, like in The Nightmare Begins. However, in the very next scene, all the cyan parts of his body turn red. * The title was in the squiggly font instead of the Invader Zim font. * This is the first appearance of Zim's robot arms. * It seems odd that Dib didn't accept the invitation to the party at Zim's house because it would have been the perfect opportunity for him to snoop around and get more information on Zim, and possibly expose Zim's true identity. * The silly music that plays in the background when it shows Zim and Keef on the screen actually parodies itself and other children's shows' "friendship" scenes. * The picture that Keef draws of him and Zim is possibly a homage to a piece entitled Madonna and Child, ''with Keef as Madonna and Zim as the child. * This episode was originally set to air with Dark Harvest, but they were deemed "too twisted" to be aired together. So instead, this episode aired with NanoZIM. * In air date order this is the first time that all of GIR's panels turned red as he went into duty mode. * The creator Jhonen Vasquez repeatedly referred to this episode durring Comic-Con 2005. He said "Zim ripped a kid's eyes out of his screaming head and gave him new cooler more high-tech eyes... That I would kill for!" * When Zim's robot ripped out Keef's eyes it can be seen as a shadow on the wall. Just like Jimmy in the JTHM comic. Both Jimmy and Keef's shadows are seen instead of their actual face, and both characters were bothering the main character. This could be a possible homage to Jhonen's past work. * Dib is seen in this episode, but has no lines. * In the scene where Zim is imagining the whole population of Earth at his doorstep, you can see Jessica, even though she wanted no part in this 'Party". Changes and Cuts * There was originally going to be a sequel to the episode called Return of Keef, in the end of which Keef explodes, but reforms shortly afterward. * In the DVD commentary it was stated that Jhonen Vasquez wanted a blood splatter on the wall in the "Taxicab and Squirrel" scene. This is a possible homage to one of Jhonen Vasquez's earlier works, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. * When Keef is attacked by the squirrel and falls off a building, he was originally supposed to fall onto an electricity poles' wires or a car drives by and Keef gets stuck to one of its tires. Nick wouldn't allow it, so the scene was eventually redone. Inconsistencies and animation errors * Keef has normal eyes in every other episode with him, despite the fact that his eyes looked different in this episode. * Melvin originally throws away his party invitation but still goes to the party anyway, though he disappears during one of the later scenes at the party. * While Zim is jumping on the table from the peas, Zim's pants turn white for about a second. They turn black before he stops flopping around, however. Music ''Main Article: The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special *Dark Daydream **Is played as Jessica's voice echoes "Inhuman, inhuman, inhuman...." and ends when Zim approaches the reject table. *Bestest Friends **Plays during the friendship montage. *Bike Stalker **Plays while Keef is riding his bike past Zim's House. *Party Favors **Is played when GIR walks past Zim with the bag filled with party stuff. *Carnival Nightmares **Starts playing when Zim says "Humans and their fffilthy friendship. It brings nothing but trouble. I can see them now..." and ends after Zim's daydream. *They're Coming **Plays while Zim, Keef, and GIR are screaming in slow motion, and while Zim is holding Keef's "present" and laughing maniacally. *New Eyes **Starts when Keef opens up his "present".﻿ Quotes Reporter: Congratulations on discovering the grotesque space monster! Tell us, how did you know he was an alien? Scientists: Well, we noticed he had no friends... friends... friends... friends... friends... Zim: I'm looking for a friend. Would you be — Fish-boy: I was born with webbed fish toes. Like some kind of horrible fish-boy. Wanna see? Zim: I'd like you to meet Keef. He's my best friend. Not yours, mine. Keef: And then tomorrow we can go to the circus. I love the circus! You wanna go to the circus, Zim? Zim: I want to congratulate you, Keef, on a job well-done. You have been a most convincing friend, but now that the world seems satisfied with my knack for companionship, I don't think I will be requiring your services any longer. Our mission together is done. Good job, soldier! Be gone with you. GIR: MEOW!!!! Zim : What are you doing? GIR : Nothing. Zim : Nothing?... Or something? GIR : Oh, I can't take it, you're too smart for me. Keef is planning a surprise party for after skool. He gonna bring all the kids because he loves you! That boy loves you so much! I'm makin' the cake! See Also *Bestest Friend (Transcript) *Episode 02 Credits *Bestest Friend Screenshots Category:Season 1 Category:Zim Filmography Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Episodes Category:Keef Filmography Category:Keef Filmography